Trackside signage
In DB, active signals are rare. There are a few of them, mostly on passing loops of single track lines. On the mainline, drivers must use common sense to avoid hitting each other. Trackside signage Speed related Signs that have something to do with speed limits. Speed board Speed boards, also known as speed limits, are circular signs, with a red border. In the middle, there are black numbers, which is the speed that you MUST abide. Even though DB has no speed limit, at some sections, it might be present. Speed limits are NEVER installed without a purpose. They are there for a reason and have been tested at higher speeds. Cancelling speed board A cancelling speed board is essentially a speed board, but instead of numbers it says "END". This sign cancels the speed limit if one was imposed, allowing trains to run at maximum speed if it is safe to do so. Advance warning indicator An advance warning indicator is a triangular sign, with a yellow border, and in the middle it has black numbers. This sign means that a speed restriction with that speed will be ahead. You must slow your train down to the speed the sign says, and be prepared for the speed board. Staff signage These signs are for staff only, and are often posted on the railway's property. If those signs are not at a platform, and you get close to them, you are trespassing. Limited clearance sign A limited clearance sign is a sign that consists of a red and white checkerboard, which says: "Warning, limited clearance". These signs are posted on entrances to tunnels, and other areas where clearance is limited. Almost always areas with limited clearances have refuges present. A refuge is a small area that's larger than the rest. It provides a safe place to stand in, in case a train approaches. Do NOT enter limited clearance areas unless you absolutely know the location of every refuge in the tunnel, bridge, or area of limited clearance by other causes (long embankment, etc). No refuges sign. A no refuges sign is same as the limited clearance sign, but instead of being red, it's blue, and the text says "Warning, no refuges". These signs are posted on entrances to areas with limited clearance, where on the sign's side there are no refuges present, but there might be on the other side. No safe access while trains are running There aren't any refuges or positions of safety beyond this sign. You shouldn't enter areas behind those signs unless you are sure that there are no trains in the game. Signals Passive Stop board - The most basic kind of signal. This sign consists of a red disc, with the word "STOP" written underneath it, and underneath the word, instructions are written. These stop boards can be mostly found on exits from depots. You MUST stop and abide whatever the stop board instructs you to do. Give way board - This is another common kind of signal. This sign consists of a British "Give Way" traffic sign in a white board, with the words "to mainline trains". At exits from depots, it's a requirement for trains to whistle, so at depots it's also accompanied with "and whistle before proceeding" words. Active Locally monitored signal - This kind of signal can be found on approaches to locally monitored level crossings (AOCL, ABCL). A flashing white light means that the train may proceed. A flashing red light means that the crossing did not active, and must stop and wait for it to do so. Going through a red light is a violation of the game's rules, unless authorised to do so by an in-game admin or a CarlRail MR. Gallery